User talk:Yyp
Tips RE: Anime 2 Thanks for the info. I think your right. He did appear in the omakes before ep110. On his page it says he appear in the Bount arc. But I can't find the episode.Naruto 45 (talk) 21:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i will yesterday I wasnt able to because i was going to bed, so i was in quite a hurry. I'll do it when I get home, around 6:30-7:00, will that be ok? I will try as much as I can to add the liscensing. When I don't, you know that I'm not able to. Sorry for the delay.Morgan silve (talk) 19:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve New wiki stuff Ok so after reading the spoiler content for the next chapter I have locked Ichigo's page as it potentially is a high traffic page which will be subject any number of information placement either incorectly or otherwise until such time we can make sense of the information and where it needs to be placed. Also There is a previous issue of titles on the wiki. Before I had brought up the issue of the administrators. Well the issue is more of one necessity and contribution on the wiki. In other words if not making a contribution then no need to be an admin as one is just as effective being a normal user. In particular we have The Ultimate3, while he is the founder of the wiki he doesn't edit here any longer since i first join really. In light of that its not that he isn't available but his concern and edits are given over to the Narutopedia now. Then there is WhiteStrike he no longer makes edits and though he appears around he hasn't shown any interest in the admin side of things or engaging in any issues or development, nor does anyone look to him for admin help, hence he is just as capable as a normal user. Maul Day is not a contributor any longer either. Also unfortunately Twocents seems to be just gone hasn't been on this site nor his other wiki site where he's an admin since dec 2009. The other issue is the Policy and Standards Committee. Normally we allow them to handle themselves but the issue is given some position or authority to those who can't contribute on more of a regular basis that the position would require. Just recently Nwang2011 was made the 2nd on the committee but has become increasingly absent with the fight articles he heads up not being touched. He has done other work but hasn't been on since the 5th currently. SerialSniper14 hasn't made an edit since april, he is also no active when asked about it he basically said he was busy and that he should be free this month and if not he resigns his position. Basically I would suggest a shake up. drop the absent admin and bring in Tinni. Then drop the absent SerialSniper14 and determine whats up with Nwang2011. The head the committee normally it would go from that to the next one up but there was issue of someone taking the responsibility of the 2nd which no one wanted to do for whatever reason till Nwang2011 took it. So in that point we need someone to fill the role with good edits and understanding of the policies and is very active more then the current members. My pick would be Godisme. The whole point is that when you have nobody leading others into do anything nothing gets done. What i have noticed is alot not happeneing with the site. It doesn't seem to be improving. we get more new people but the more reliable people aren't doing to much and that needs to change. I dont want this to feel like a chore or anything but we are getting stagnant. Any idea or questions?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) TomServo101 basically told me last night that he is resigning from the Committee also.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok where on the same page. Some of this is common sense so I doubt Arrancar109 will have an issue with any of this. As far as the introduction of new admin and committee member that will go along as usual. The old admin section will be made as well. As for the Themes im really interested in that. My take on that is we should move to more Bleach Realistic colors. I was thinking of a black background base. With white and red being the undertone colors. How this will play out on the new design is important but not so much as the layout look. As you know i did the main page im just trying to make a point of seeing how we can translate that onto the new layout. I know you cant reveal certain aspects but keep me updated on what you can about that aspect of it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Just trying to figure out what ill have to change. But thinks for the heads up.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't feel I have to say all of the reasons, since Yyp said it already, but I'm in full support of Tinni becoming an administrator and Godisme being in the Committee. I also like Yyp's idea of putting up a section of former administrators on the page, as I feel they each did some important contributions to the Wiki. I'm thinking we should probably close off the "Requests for Adminship" page, due to too many misconceptions. Obviously Yyp explained that part too, and I'm kind of getting tired people applying to be administrators just because their edits are undone, they're not reading the policies, or because they just hate the policies we have set up. Whether we get rid of the page itself is altogether, but I think we should at least close it off for now (and have it closed off indefinitely; I still see people trying to apply for adminship for these reasons after the theoretical reopening date comes). As for the site design... Just go with whatever you want. I admit we need a new look, but I haven't been able to keep up enough with any sort of changes you had in mind since you pitched the idea on the Admin Talk page, which is why I haven't said much about it in the past. If there's something I missed afterwards, then please fill me in on the details I missed. Also, if you think our Favicon needs changing (the icon that shows up next the web address when on this site/the icon that shows up on your browser when the site is opened in a tab), let me know what you guys come up with, as I've been wondering about that part myself without copying either the Spanish Bleach Wiki or the German Bleach Wiki's Favicons. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) "The Menos Grande" Hello Yyp, I was wondering if a consensus was ever reached about how to handle the article of the "Menos Grande" that Uryu fought, since Adam provided all of the information about it from that MASKED page. I had the proposition of turning the Menos Grande page into a three-way disambiguation to the character in question, the actual species, and the chapter of the manga, but I can no longer find that page. It's a lot to pull together, so I was wondering if you think that would be a good course of action. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and changed the Menos Grande redirect into a disambiguation page, with a link to the nonexistent article The Menos Grande on it. I don't know when the article can be created (we don't really have a good full-body shot of the Hollow), but I figured it was going to be needed soon anyway. I noticed what you said about the fight page Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. The Menos Grande; I don't know how we could resolve that, other than taking the "The" out of the article's name, but I'm not so sure. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured Image Yyp, I really want to know if I can vote for the featured image. I have been a user for a month and have made more than four useful edits this month. I think those are the rules, but if I need to do something else, can you tell me. I really want to vote for your pic of Ichigo using Final Getsuga Tensho. ^.^ TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 15:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) How Can I Help? :) Wicked, just voted for your awesome pic to be Featured Image. :D I just wanted to ask if there was anything I can do to help, Yyp, as I'm free for a few hours now and so I want to help out. Is there a specific job that needs doing or anything like that? Do you need anything done but are too busy? I noticed some of the fight pages could use some work, do you need any help with those? Just say if there is anything you need help with. ^^ TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 16:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New look ???? Ok I was on the central wiki looking at the conversations for the new look and all and i have to agree with essentially everyone on there. *Is there seriously gonna be comments at the bottom of a article because if so i may just have to quit the wiki. Thats the stupidest thing ive ever seen it would literally destroy the quality of the page and the site. I will personally be deleting any comments on articles. *Will they do something with the huge navigation bar at the top? I will have to agree with the others when I say external wiki links to the greater world of wiki should be less supported then the internal links. The current set up is fine. *Last edited by/ categories: At the top of the page? Why? What purpose do they serve there? Articles are about the content, not the contributor. *Article space: Too small. article content should take precedence. A fixed width is not a good idea, either. I notice that this image includes no templates; no infobox or the like. Will these still be supported in the new design? Also, no Table of Contents. Is that because the article shown is small enough not to need one, or is it being removed? *Sidebar navigation: Firstly, left or right bar makes no difference to me. But the one shown in the image is too large and focuses on unnecessary details. *On the face of it, this new design favours external linking to the rest of Wikia over the internal needs of the individual wikis. While I understand Wikia's desire to cross-prompt other wikis, it should not do so at the expense of the wiki itself. So this change is mandatory, and we have no real say. What if 100% of users were opposed? Would it still go ahead? And I think this is a slap in the face to those Wikis with individual themes and skins that they have worked hard on to have to change their design because of this new change. Will each Wiki get help in changing their design, or will we be expected to "learn as we go"? --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Locked Ichigo picture Hi, File:IchigoKurosaki.jpg (yes, the one with 24 versions, thanks for cleaning it up) is locked (I guess because people kept uploading new versions for it) and I was wondering if you could unlock it so I could add the full reference to the rationale (the episode). BTW do you think it needs a higher resolution version? I think it's a tad too tiny and I have a 640x480 version but I don't want to ask you to clear it again if it's not necessary. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks and done. I'm glad it helps, I noticed there was a huge list of unreferenced images and nobody really takes the time to look up for the sources for them. It's no big deal, I actually enjoy it (except for mugshots, it's so hard to tell where they com from!). I had a question though, there are a lot of images with poor filenames, how can we change them or what should I do with them? I didn't want to touch them before doing something with the names. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 10:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are quite a nuisance. Lately, people have been uploading pics of Aizen's shocked faces with names like "WTF" and "Holy S**". I'll remember to move them when I see them in the future. And thanks for moving that Ulquiorra picture, I had wanted to add the sources since forever. Again, I'm just glad I can help, I felt I hadn't been very active recently and found something nobody paid much attention to that I could work with. And thanks for keeping up with all those stack clearings, it's awesome how quickly you do them all (I don't even get to flag them and they're already gone) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 10:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) One last thing, if I see any picture that isn't referenced, what's the tag that I have to add to it? Say for example all the covers from the OST CD and Beat Collections don't have the License or Rationale, but only two or three are in the category of "No Rationale", should the others be added to that category too? Thanks again. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 11:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks, that will help a lot in the future. I'll get to it tomorow (it's like 6 in the morning already) So much work to be done... [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 11:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Images Sorry about that. I thought I was missing something. I'll remember that in the future.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 11:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC)'' Arrancar Birthdays Someone is fiddling around with the Arrancar birthdays and putting (Deceased) next to all of them on the templates. Didn't know what to do about it. So I am asking you, since you are an administrator. And, I just saw you active on forums. Do you want me to undo it? Ltjuno (talk) 19:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh OK you already took care of it. Thanks, I will remember that is a "no, no" for future reference and undo if I see it. Ltjuno (talk) 19:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo Following the discussion on Ichigo's talk page, it seems to have been generally agreed upon that Zangetsu's information should be expanded with the manga content. In addition however, Tinni and Godisme have suggested that Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo's article be combined, since they are essentially the same being, albeit split into two parts. Tinni suggested that the page be named The Seat of Ichigo's Power, since as she said, that is how they described themselves in the manga. I'm relatively indifferent towards combining them, but I believe it could work with proper organization. However, seeing as this involves a major change of articles, particularly those involving a high-profile article like Ichigo's, Tinni recommended that this be put up for vote on the admin page. So essentially a vote between keeping the articles separate or combining them; I'd appreciate it if you brought this up with them. If you don't mind, I would also like to hear your opinions on this matter. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Isshin's final Getsuga Tenshō Why are you deleting the entry for Isshin's final Getsuga Tenshō, he has said and i qoute from this website 'Isshin warns him to be careful as this time around Zangetsu is going to be on a rampage. He then recalls that his Engetsu was the same way, making note that their Zanpakutō spirits do not want to teach them this technique and Ichigo will soon find out why.' Isshin also knows alot about the final Getsuga Tenshō, and basically admitts he knows how to use it! and with Isshin just regaining his lost powers and when you use the final Getsuga Tenshō you loss your powers.. is it just me or could this be linked!! Also it cannot be deleted because all this info was from manga chapters from over a month ago!! Now that i have been blocked, this leaves me to question weather administraters here actully know bleach.... Isshin said he knows it and it is written on bleach wiki pages for the admin's its located on Isshins page quoted "He then recalls that his Engetsu was the same way, making note that their Zanpakutō spirits do not want to teach them this technique and Ichigo will soon find out why" NOTICE!!! their Zanpakutō spirits do not want to teach them this technique !! on your page!!! if what i have put isn't facts this website might aswell be deleted! as i've read alot on her that isn't proven in the slightest! but oh well atleast i know these admins would not survive on the forums i admin or own! because these admins here seem to think if they don't know about it it doens't exist. I have a suggestion, instead of deleting all entries that you don't like prehaps asking the writer to verify the contect and you change it to meet the requirements of the website!! atleast thats what my admins do for my forums including my bleac forum! Help me stop this pointless argument about using proper English Yo brother, I am sorry to bother you but user name @Godisme continues to harass me regarding my English that I agree not the best but his continuing tirade in my talk page telling me to leave this site just because I cannot use proper English are very disrespectful, rude, ignorance and very arrogance. I hope you guys can do something about this because it does not add any value nor any benefits to this Bleach wiki. Thank you. Soulreaper1234 (talk) 15:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Pages Thank you. No problem about fixing your user page, I just happened to get curious as to why everyone was contacting you today and I saw something was askew. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Poll Can I propose a slight change to the new poll since it is quite new. I think we should change it to just favorite hollow mask and include Tosen then. I don't think it is fair to not include him. His mask was my favorite--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: pictures sorry for the inconvinience, i am periodically on bleach wiki, since I am very bussy with school (don't worry I don't have bad grades) sometimes, I'm allowed to go on to watch videos during the week. After the vids, I goto bleach wiki to make some research. If you want you can erase them, since I don't have time.Morgan silve (talk) 01:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Translations Apparently there was never any discussions about the how far the site will go on translation changes between the english translation and the japanese version. So far the Techniques, objects, organizations have all been changed to the format of japanese, which is fine. The issue is where do you stop the titles and characters are given to western tradition, easily more identifiable and less confusion to worry about. Most of the changes in involved are random conversations sometimes started by users that dont even contribute to the site and then randomly decided to change with no guidelines. Recently it was taken upon users to move the spirit king to his japanese version. So here in lies the issue. Are we changing titles and people to the japanese version now. It was always the understanding that japanese would be provided in the translations of many of the techniques and the like. If we start changing names and titles we have to change every page and every title. Captain and Captain-Commander and lieutenant are fine and express something the vast amount of readers can identify with and expect. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok well any ideas on a guideline or policy that can be followed on this point. A guideline on the manual of style seems the best bet as it doesn't have to be amazingly long.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: pictures the fair use rationale is set on both images.Morgan silve (talk) 20:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Avatar I can't change my Avatar. Is it locked or something?? Because every time I try, after I upload a pic for the avatar, there's no change in the preview pic, which there should be, and even if I ignore that and directly Save it, there's no change. Let me know if you can do something about it. Thanks in advance. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 13:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I got your reply. I guess there's nothing we can do about this. Anyways, it's been like that for about a month now so I think it has to do with the new Wiki template coming in. The new one DOES shrink it to about the size of my baby cousin's little finger nail. Thanks anyway. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 02:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Function Gone? Is there a particular reason you took off the accented O and U they were highly useful in the edits. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Bot Help Im having some problems with this bot sitaution and I need another set of eyes on this. Currently we have this option http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Creating_a_bot which seems the hardest and most confusing for me. Personally i cant wrap my head around this satiation. The other option is easier but still I dont know how to go about doing it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Bot_requests I need some help here or we gonna end up doing these changes the old fashioned way. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikia's New Look Hey. I looked at it yesterday and my initial reaction was 'I like it more this way, no need to change anything'. Since that's out of the question I didn't see a need to leave any comments. Other than that - the Idea to have the uploader's name attached to any image seems like a completely retarded notion to me, but since other people have already voiced their opinion on the matter I decided another opposing voice won't make a difference. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 13:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Discussion... Yeah, um... I'm actually kinda torn on that, so... sorry, guess I can't help. Did I put it in the right section? --Reikson (talk) 22:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Character Statuses I was wondering if you and the other administrators would consider putting the statuses back into the character articles. The whole incident involving Gin that propagated the decision has died down since then, so it doesn't really seem necessary any more. The vast majority of characters on the wiki have confirmed statuses, so it is a bit strange that they were all removed because of the ambiguity of just one character. The fact that the statuses are still displayed on group articles like that of the Visored shows that there wasn't any absolution involved with the original decision anyway. Sorry to beat on a dead horse, but this has not really been thoroughly discussed since the whole thing happened. Mohrpheus (talk) Arrancar Arc is over, new arc begins this week Refer to my new blog for more details --Lemursrule (talk) 02:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Site Hey I talked to a user on another site who posted on the recent staff blog. He details leaving wiki all together. He proposed in an email that " Depends how big your wiki is. Small and I can help you get set up on another hosting service. Big, and you can share a VM with my wiki -- a disconnected Mediawiki install, administered by me." Obviously its a big leap and we would need alot of consensus on this but just taking advantage of any options. Though I doubt anyone here would be for it. Im trying to see whats involved regardless. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) French version of Bleach Wikia Hi, One year ago, I created a french version of Bleach Wikia and now, one year later, it now has 678 articles. I wonder if you can add this french version of Bleach Wikia with the spanish and german versions of Bleach Wikia. Here's the link: http://fr.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki Thank you very much. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 14:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I manage to add the English Bleach Wiki into the French version of Bleach Wiki and it works fine. You can see it if you don't believe me: http://fr.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki Maybe you can add the french version into the english version by adding this: fr:Bleach Wiki. I hope it helps a little. Thanks. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 15:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Manga Source Which scanlator group do you use as source for Bleach Manga in this wiki? --Cococrash11 (talk) 19:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Why compare to Ju-Ne and Cnet? What make you so sure about their accuracy? --Cococrash11 (talk) 01:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Theme Designer You have access to the theme designer since you are in the beta correct? I started a wiki for The Lost Room a long time ago and it is completely dead but somehow Wikia decided to give me access to the beta and theme designer now. I think I will play around with it and see if there is anything we can do to add content space. Have you had any luck so far?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) So let me get this straight we can make width to our personal specifications as individuals but as a whole it has to be all cramped up. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) What the experienced of smashed together content. That makes no sense why doesn't the wiki communities decide what they want as a default for their site as originally. How are we ruing the experience if no one on the site wants to even experience it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the theme designer is a joke. Is that seriously all the customization we get? I went in there expecting to design a nice little theme and then I get that. Wow. I am very concerned with some of the articles here though. Like Salubri thought, Ichigo's page is just a very long wall of text. What are your thoughts on the kidō page though? I was actually surprised at how it looked. It is manageable. A few images may need to resized but I think that is one page that is relatively safe. Oh and Bleach answers looks horrible with the new skin.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Tosen Profile Can you please change Tosen's profile image over to Tosen_Profile_289.png? That seems to be the one with the most support right now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Episode 173 Hey, I just watched the english dub of episode 173 and noticed that there was a character named Sacchi (appears at 8:56 of here), but we don't have an article on her (or if there is one then I simply can't find it). Yeah, she doesn't do much in the episode, but we still have articles on people with even less information like Big Mouth, or even Enraku, so she should get one as well. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 16:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have a bit of a dumb question. At 0:38 of this video, Rurichiyo refers to this character as "Sayori", but at 8:38 of the same video she refers to her as "Sacchi". I can only assume that one of them is her first name and the other is her last, but I have no way of knowing which is which. So I just wanted to ask if you knew. Thanks, and sorry for the stupid question. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually she was called Sacchi first (shown at 9:48 of the first part here ), and she was only called Sayori once. Not sure if that actually changes anything though. For now, I guess I'll go with calling her Sayori, and maybe a trivia section could be made about this. Thanks. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 20:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! TheDevilHand888 (talk) 01:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Color Spreads Sorry to bother you with something that may seem trivial, but what was initially a minor issue has become involved with our policy itself. On Ichigo's talk page, a cleaned version of the Getsuga form color spread from 421 was brought up as a candidate to be placed in the power and abilities section. However, Salubri disputes that the policy dictates only direct manga --> anime picture changes are allowed, regardless of whether it is a canon colorization. This would apparently mean that color spread images like those that show Yachiru's real eye color, as well as Nemu and Nanao's Zanpakutou would be removed from their respective articles. I personally believed that if the color spread is relevant to the story's material (not dress-up/themed), then it should be allowed. Would you be willing to offer your input? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Article when will the page of yammy be edit its been a week since the last chapter New Look Ok So i have the idea for the general color format of black and blue. The background is still yet to come as well as a possible graphic for the wordmark. I just wanted to make sure your prepared for the new colors and not caught off guard.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New Look!? Hey Yyp, logged on for the first time in forever. Holy crap, this new look will take some severe getting used to. Uhh. I'm srry to say this, but the format is SOOOO different, that I can't help but dislike almost everything about it. Not cause its bad, but cause it is almost like looking at something completely new. So I think it would be best if my comment would e handled ike a no preference type thing. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 13:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh thanks for the links. :) I'll read up on those latr. I'm just glad they didn't take away the Wiki Text editor. After the last update, I just quit using the Rich Text editor altogether; the first thing I go for when editing a page is the source button :). Pleaseeeee don't let them take away the Wiki Text editor, otherwise I'll never figure out how to work this stuff! [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Color issues There are a LOT of cases of bad color compatibility seen throughout the Wiki. Mostly in the infoboxes and in tables or charts. Some examples are a white background for an infobox cell with light grey text or black backgrounds with dark blue text. They're not unreadable but they don't fit in. Is there anything we can do about this? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'Blaze']] (Talk) 14:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) uncategorized Photos an unused photo tools Under tools i have the uncategorized photos which basically has all the pics on the site without fair use rational im going through them. As well as the the unused photos to delete them some of them require the fair use and this is the easy way of finding those that need them and placing the rational on them. The mainly ones that we have that need them are the ones that appear in the the galleries and sometimes the articles and without the rational. Something we have to watch for when people upload. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC)